Dancing
by fanfictiongeek36
Summary: The park never welcomed a girl so easily after her heart was broken by her lover. [Herm&Ron] turns into Herm&Draco]


Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter so please don't sue me

A/N: This was originally going to be a three part story, but I decided that it was best just to post it as one entirety. It is based on the song_ Dancing _by Elisa, and I have included the lyrics within it. I recommend that you listen to the song, because it is beautiful. If you do not like them there, then please tell me, and I shall remove them.

* * *

**Dancing**

* * *

_Time is gonna take my mind  
and carry it far away where I can fly_

The park welcomed me and my tears gingerly as I let my body collapse on one of the benches. I could not comprehend how this could happen, we had been so happy just earlier that day. I could not understand what I had done, or who I had even done it with. I covered my face as I pulled my sweater strongly around my shoulders, the cool winter air was not welcomed here.

I recollected my thoughts on what had happened, we had been holding each other so softly earlier; I had given him the sweetest kiss on the lips, our bodies were tangled together under the sheets. I did something wrong, so wrong that he pulled his headful of red hair away from my untamed brown mass, and told me...he told me...

_The depth of life will dim my temptation to live for you  
If I were to be alone silence would rock my tears_

I buried my face into my hands, my heart was breaking from the words he had spoke to me. He said it barely above a whisper. He suggested the most terrible of situations, he said we shouldn't see each other anymore, that we needed to take a break. Maybe I took everything out of context, or maybe, I was feeling the same way. My heart was sinking deeper into my stomach and I felt sick with each moment.

Is this what heartbreak felt like? My fingers grazed where there were tears on my face and I glanced around the deserted park. During the winter, no one came here. I was left in the dark, in the cold, in the loneliness all by myself. I shivered slightly and tried to keep myself warm with what little protection I had from the wind.

_'cause it's all about love and I know better  
How life is a waving feather_

Something rustled within the bushes. My head quirked up and I could not see a thing, my tears seemed to blur my vision. As I sat there in the silence, I bit my lip lightly. I cursed myself silently for all the words I said to him and all of the words I wish I would have said; like, how much I loved him, and how much I needed him. But, no, here I was - dropped off on the corner of a street from the words I had said to him.

I glanced down at my feet - covered in snow of course - and I soon found that I was looking at another pair of feet. Confused, I began to look up, but when I did, it was too late for me to see anything. I was pressed into the bosom of another person, and arms so strong were wrapped around me tight.

_So I put my arms around you around you  
And I know that I'll be living soon_

Warmth filled my entire being and I felt myself choke up on my breath. A deep voice whispered for me to calm down, that everything was going to be okay. I shook my head into his chest and could not find my voice in any way, shape, or form. The warmth suddenly left me, and my body was left bitter cold once again.

My eyes made their way up to a figure and I quickly recognized it. I scrunched my eyebrows in disbelief, and turned my head away in shame. Why was he here? Who did he think he was, to impose on me in such a manner? I felt my body tremble, though I could not pinpoint the exact reasons as to why, it could have been from the cold, or the cold glance that his blue eyes seemed to be giving me.

_My eyes are on you they're on you  
And you see that I can't stop shaking_

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing audible came out. I continued to glance at him, bundled up in such a warm coat and his light hair covered by a black hat. My tear filled eyes could not see him clearly, but I knew who it was, nonetheless. He pushed his hands in his coat pockets and he looked clueless for a moment.

Rushed, he pulled his hands back out and placed them on my shoulders. It caused my small frame to cease all movement, but it was only momentarily, because in the next moment I could feel myself trembling. I knew it was not from the bitter wind in the air either, it was from all the pain I was giving myself over losing him.

_No, I won't step back but I'll look down to hide from your eyes,  
'cause what I feel is so sweet and I'm scared that even my own breath_

He whispered softly in my ear, and I felt myself pulling away from him. Not truly wanting to hear what he had to say to me. I was fragile at the moment, and I barely had the strength to pull my gaze from his beautifully piercing blue eyes that stabbed gently at my heart, as though daring to enter at my own will. My heart was so weak though, from all the torment, and lies from another.

He looked so vulnerable, as though he was in the same situation as I. It could not be, though. Him and I - we are two different people, from two different worlds. Him and his piercing blue eyes - they are so much higher above me and everything that I could ever dream of being. How have I not seen this before? These twistings and turnings in my stomach as he appears, the way my eyes light up at the sight of him. No.

_Oh could burst it if it were a bubble  
And I'd better dream if I have to struggle_

The cold air whipped by my ears once more, and it was silly of me to even attempt to cover them. His solid eyes, bursting deep within my heart, so earnest, honest, and - no. I shook my head lightly, and out of the corner of my eye I see that he took notice of my subtle movements. Timidly, he reached out, his hand etched the shape of my round cheek, and eyes begged me for something.

Out of fear of another broken heart, I latched myself around his waist. Clutching on for dear life, as though there was nothing else in this world I would rather want, and no where else I would rather be. Trembling in his grasp, his hands delicately ran through the ends of my tangled brown hair, and I felt myself with the deepest pit in my stomach. Emotions were running high, and there was nowhere else for them to go except him.

_So I put my arms around you around you  
And I know that I'll be leaving soon_

My eyes searched his once more, I was trying to gain his approval, but I did not believe I would receive it. Yet, I saw it. It was a small twinkle hidden in the far right corner of his left eye, daring me and taunting me to do the unthinkable, the - what I perceived - impossible. Which, I did. I touched his smooth face - free of stubble - and lips touched lips.

Within that moment, every ounce of stress, heartache, and hurt in my being was shattered into a million pieces. It was lying on the ground in a haphazard mess, and I did not give one care of it. My heart felt new, and somehow repaired, as I lost myself and every belief I ever knew behind me. I entrusted him to do what was best.

_My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me_

He released me in his warm grasp, and instead he took a hold of my hand and gently pulled my onto my feet. Confused, I glanced up trying to find a reason as to why he committed such an action. He did not give me any inclination as to why, and I felt a tinge of anger rising within my gut, mixing with the butterflies that were already there.

He placed one of my hands into his, and the other he placed around my waist. Startled, I responded, and placed my free hand on his shoulder warily. Our bodies were in close proximity and I could feel his body heat encasing me, protecting me, as we waltzed in the park with the snow dancing around our feet as a guide.

_I'm dancing in the room as if I was in the woods with you  
No need for anything but music_

In that moment, I felt whimsical, and a soft melody was drifting faintly into my clouded mind. My feet were light as they moved ghostly across the cement of the sidewalk. They swayed further and further into the park, along with him, and it was as though I was in a magical winter land, where only him and I existed, and no one could tear us apart.

His movements were so perfect, and mine were somewhat shoddy. I could tell he was an experienced dancer, and he began to hum a tune into my ear for us to dance to. The cold winter air could not penetrate through what we had created in merely moments of dancing. My past was no longer relevant, I had a future beginning.

_Music's the reason why I know time still exists  
Time still exists_

He removed his hand from mine, and allowed both of his hands to rest on my waist. I gingerly accepted this, and found my free hand to his shoulder. He nuzzled the sensitive skin on my neck, and somehow found his way back to my lips, where he kissed me tenderly. He somehow managed to pull my small frame closer to his masculine frame, and I found my heart nearly beating out of its chest.

_Time still exists  
Time still exists_

I could not take it any longer, I pulled away. Confusion was swelling in my heart, and I did not know if I was ready to take the fall once again so soon. I hugged my body in some attempt to keep it warm, but it was useless, and nothing compared to the way his arms around me made me feel. He must have sensed the tension, because I felt his arms wrap around my waist from behind.

I turned around in his grasp, and felt tears escaping from my eyes for reasons I could not even comprehend. He airily wiped them away and placed a reassuring arm on my shoulder. Timidly, I took another look into the eyes that once appeared cold, and saw that they were full of unknown emotions. They were swimming in new territory and had no idea how to act. A small smile flipped the ends of my lips, and I soon realized that this was what I needed.

_So I put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me  
So I put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me_


End file.
